Old Friends
by Sekisetsu 7
Summary: What if Feng Lan and Min Gui Wen were childhood friends but Gui had forgotten? A/N: I'm not the best at writing summaries. Might develop into a bit of romance.
1. Reunion

**_Old Friends_**

_**What if Feng Lan and Min Gui Wen were childhood friends but Gui had forgotten?**_

_A/N: This is my very first fanfiction so it may not be too good. Please tell me if I am lacking anything or have done anything wrong._

_I have put the story before Second Life had came out but during and after she starts university so sorry if any of you gets confused._

**Half Prince belongs to Yu Wo.**

It was the start of Feng Lan's first day in university. She was so excited, she woke ten minutes before her alarm clock rang. She quickly washed up, changed and packed her bags for the day.  
Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep.  
Her alarm clock rang as her brother, Feng Yang Ming shouted,  
"SIS! MAKE ME BREAKFAST!"  
Lan's happy mood dropped quickly as she began to get annoyed. She loudly shouted back,  
"GO MAKE IT YOURSELF!"  
"BUT I CAN'T!" Yang Ming whined.  
"THEN DON'T HAVE ANY!"  
Despite her words, Lan still went to the kitchen and made them breakfast. Once they finished, they boarded the bus and headed to their new university.

On the way to the university, Lan had regained her excitement. She took out her timetable and checked it as she wanted to be sure where the classroom was so she would not get lost. When she looked through the timetable, something caught her eye.  
_'My literature teacher's name is Min Gui Wen? As in THE Min Gui Wen? My genius childhood friend who I haven't seen since primary school and was only older than me by what, five or six years?'_  
As she stared at those three words, Yang Ming interrupted her thoughts,  
"Sis? Sis! HEY SIS! WE'VE ARRIVED! STOP STARING AT THE PIECE OF PAPER LIKE AN IDIOT!'  
"I'm not!" Lan exclaimed as she quickly noticed her surroundings and shoved her timetable into her bag.

They finally arrived at the classroom five minutes late due to Lan insisting to lead and leading her and her brother to wrong areas. Lan stopped and stared at her teacher, only to go to take her seat next to her best friends, Lu Jing and Gu Yun Fei when he told her to sit down. Staring into space as Min Gui Wen introduced himself as their new literature teacher, she thought,  
_'That is DEFINITELY Min Gui Wen. But what happened to him? Doesn't he recognize me?'_  
"Miss Feng Lan! Please pay attention. You are slowing the class down." said Gui Wen as she was daydreaming.  
"Uh... Yes, sir!" Lan replied.

After the three hour long literature class, Feng Lan had a break in between her classes. She wanted to have a chat with Gui Wen. She idly walked over to him and said,  
"Um... Professor, I want to ask you a question."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember me? Xiao Lan?"  
"Uh... I'm not quite sure. Have we met before?" Gui Wen inquired, acknowledging the strange question.  
"So you really don't remember me, Gui?" Lan asked, clearly disappointed.  
"Eh, I don't think so. Also, we're at school. Please call me 'Professor', 'Professor Min' or 'Sir'." Gui Wen replied, although his nickname 'Gui' seemed to sound familiar coming from this particular girl.  
"Oh, okay. Anyways, I've got to go to my next class. Bye!" Feng Lan hurriedly walked out of the classroom trying to head to her next class but failing to do so as she was directionally challenged without her brother or friends who went who-knows-where while she was talking to Gui Wen.  
As she was trying to find her way to her next class from the library, she thought,  
_'So he really has forgotten about me, huh?'_

_I would really appreciate it if you review. I will accept any criticisms or compliments. I aim to be a better writer so please help me improve through your comments._

_Thanks!_

_-AnarchyMaelstrom_


	2. Acquiring a Second Life

_A/N: I have changed the story a little bit because I find the way that people keep using the original version in fanfictions quite boring and repetitive. Enjoy!_

It was the end of the week, a Saturday afternoon. Lan was making lunch for Yang Ming and herself when Yang Ming suddenly bursted into the house from his short walk outside and exclaimed,  
"I got it! I got Second Life!"  
"You mean that game with 99% realism? The one in which you can even hear the bugs and feel the wind?" Lan asked.  
"Yeah that one. Wanna play together later on?"  
"Why not."  
"Just remember I won't be helping you out and letting you hide behind me in the game. You're gonna have to find your own way to level up." "I won't need help like others! I'll show you I can fight perfectly fine by myself!"  
"Right." Yang Ming replied while rolling his eyes.  
When they finished arguing, Yang Ming left Lan alone to make lunch for them and went to read the instructions for Second Life.  
"Yang Ming! Lunch is ready! What is taking you so long? You're usually waiting at the table, drooling!" Lan called.  
"SHUT UP! I'M COMING! I WAS JUST READING THE INSTRUCTION MANUAL!" Yang Ming shouted.

After lunch, Yang Ming went to take a nap. But before he did so, he told Lan,  
"Second Life officially starts at nine o'clock tonight. 'Kay?"  
"Yeah, whatever."  
For some time, Lan took a walk outside and thought about how she wanted her character to look like.  
_'I wonder what I should look like? Maybe taller than my original self? Dunno.'_  
When Lan arrived back at home, she took a shower and changed into some clean clothing. Yang Ming had woken up by that time and had been complaining for dinner.  
"LAN! MAKE ME DINNER! I'M HUNGRY!"  
"WAIT, YOU DUMB BROTHER! BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT!"  
"JUST HURRY!"  
"FINE!"

When dinner was finished, Lan was impatient and really wanted to start playing Second Life. So when her brother was using the shower, she quickly put on he gaming mask and started playing without realizing that she was twenty minutes earlier than the time Second Life was supposed to officially be launched.

_I kind of rushed this chapter, sorry. Anyhow, please review! I will be skipping and changing little bits and pieces of the main story in my fanfiction._

_Thanks!_

_-AnarchyMaelstrom_


	3. Sorry, everybody

**Sorry everybody.**

**I can't seem to find the motivation to complete this story as I have a lot of work from school to complete. For now I am putting this on hiatus, I might even delete it. If anybody wants to adopt it, send me a PM.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**A. Maelstrom**


End file.
